


The Gay Magazin

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Cute, F/F, Funny, Junkyard - Freeform, Spring, Sweet, lovley, rachel loves chloe very much, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: As quick as Chloe and Rachel has gotten used to the Music thats comming out from Chloes truck speakers, as quick there wehre at there favourite Spot, there escape, there own little world, the Junkyard here in Arcadia Bay.......(no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	The Gay Magazin

As quick as Chloe and Rachel has gotten used to the Music thats comming out from Chloes truck speakers, as quick there wehre at there favourite Spot, there escape, there own little world, the Junkyard here in Arcadia Bay "You wehre driving fast today Price, why that?!" Rachel ask her three year girlfriend as she hop out from the Truck and close the door "I dont know, you think I was driving fast?!" Chloe say back also shut the door, Rachel walks over and put her arms arround Chloes neck and kiss her lovley, Chloe look over Rachel and ask "why that?" Rachel smiles big and say "Im not allowed to kiss my girl?" Chloe pull Rachel closer and say "Of course you are" both smile at each other for a while until they go to there hide and seek spot.

Chloe walking with Rachel and ask her "Whats inside youre backbag? the full day you acting like there is a atom bomb in there, has youre girl to worrie?" Rachel look over Chloe and say just simple "Nope" Chloe roll her eyes and they arrived. The blue haird in her grey skinny jeans with boots, white tanktop and her necklace and braclets sit down and start litting up a cigarette, The blonde with the blue feather earring, dark blue simple shirt, black jeans with black converse walks over and turn on the little yellow radio and also take place next to Chloe.

Rachel put her legs on Chloes tights, Chloe stroke over them gentle, Rachel leans back and for a while they just stayed like this, Chloe smoking her cigarette and Rachel just enjoy this moment. Five Radio songs has passed, Chloe finally finished with her cigarette looks over Rachel, the blond gaze the blue haird and ask "what?" Chloe look at Rachel and Rachel know exactly what that means "Fine fine my noisey pirate" Rachel say as she get her body up, her legs are on the ground now, she lean over and take her black backbag, Chloe watch all like a little child, Rachel put out a magazin and handed over to Chloe, you could see the disappointment in Chloes face.

"A gay magazin? Really!" Chloe say disappointet, Rachel get closer to Chloe and clutching her arm with her hands "Maybe you schould open it" the blonde say with a wink and smile, Chloe look not really excited at Rachel, she let out a gasp and start to scroll trough the magazin.....until "OH MY GOOD! YOU.....DID...NOT!" Chloe nearly scream, Rachel look at Chloe so In love and smile very big "I just want to show how much I love you Chloe Price, you know I mean it seriuos, I love you soo much" Rachel say lovley and stroke with her fingers over Chloes neck "I..I mean...I dont know what to say" Chloe say out of breathe, Rachel smiles and give Chloe a quick kiss, Chloe relax a bit and say "I really love it, but you know you dont have to proove or show me something, especally with something like this, but Its really cute and I love you too". Chloe give the magazin out of her hands and pull Rachel close to her, they have an hot make out session "Im glad you llike it Chloe, you know I love that the world knows I have the hella best girlfriend in the world" Rachel say stroke Chloes hair, Chloe take the magazin again and look one more time at the pic of her and Rachel with the caption "Rachel Amber sent us this pic of her and her girlfriend Chloe, she wants all to know thats shes the happiest girl in the world and she loves her Chloe soo much".

"Thank you really" Chloe say lovley and give Rachel a quick kiss "I wounder how long it will take until Steph sees this" Chloe add and in this moment Rachels phone start to rumble, both start laughing and its a text from Steph, the girls talking a bit about the pic in the magazin and just have good time until Rachel leans her head on Chloes shoulder, Chloe put her arms arround Rachel and the girls styed like this, listen to the sounds the radio and the junkyard make, after all its there secret hide out spot.


End file.
